Aku Sayang Papa (Krishan Version)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Kehidupan Yifan terasa sempurna ketika ia bisa menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ditambah dengan Luhan yang akhirnya mengandung buah hatinya. Semua terasa begitu sempurna untuk Yifan. Namun akankah kebahagiaan selalu menghampirinya dan keluarga kecilnya? A Krishan fanfiction, Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Luhan), It's just a fanfiction. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Miss Wuhan present

Tittle : Aku Sayang Papa

Author : Miss Wuhan

Cast : Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, and Wu Yihan (OC)

Pair : Krishan

Genre : Family, Sad

Length: Chaptered

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Luhan), It's just a fanfiction

Happy Reading

Luhan memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Senyum sedari tadi terus saja mengembang di wajah ayunya. Berkali-kali dia tak henti berdecak kagum dan terus berputar di depan cermin. Dengan gaun putih yang melekat sempurna dan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, Luhan merasa hari ini dialah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia. Tidak berlebihan jika Luhan sampai mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Luhan tunggu seumur hidupnya. Hari ini dia akan menjadi ratu sehari dalam upacara pernikahannya. Luhan meraba jari manis di tangan kirinya yang nanti akan menjadi tempat di sematkannya cincin pernikahan. Pipinya merona merah membayangkan peristiwa sakral yang sesaat lagi akan dilaluinya.

" _Are you ready, darl?_ "

Sebuah suara lembut mengalihkan Luhan dari pandangan ke cermin. Dia menoleh ke asal suaranya dan menemukan sang ibu telah berada di pintu kamarnya. Ibu Luhan memberikan senyuman melihat putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki gerbang pernikahan. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan menyambut pelukan itu dan seketika cairan bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Sttt. Jangan menangis saayang. Ini hari istimewamu, janganlah kau menangis di hari ini."

"Aku tahu ma. Tapi aku merasa sebagai anak aku belum membahagiakan mama."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak membahagiakan mama. Melihatmu yang bahagia merupakan sumber kebahagiaan mama dan juga papa."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada mamanya. Luhan merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan mulai hidup bersama suaminya. Karena menurut Luhan, dia masih belum cukup untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin rasa kesedihan seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh mempelai wanita ketika akan melepas masa lajangnya. Perasaan mereka campur aduk menjadi satu. Antara senang karena mereka bisa bersanding dengan pria idaman mereka dan rasa sedih karena mereka harus meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang sedari kecil merawat mereka.

Pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut akhirnya memutuskan pelukan mereka. Dengan lembut ibu Luhan menghapus sisa air mata yang berada di wajah Luhan. Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama kemudian mengecup sayang kening wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Mama akan menunggumu. Jangan gugup sayang."

Luhan menghirup udara dalam berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Lalu dia menganggukan kepala saat dia mulai merasa siap untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Banyak orang – orang yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan sangat beruntung mempunyai suami sempurna seperti Yifan. Yifan sendiri adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang kondang di daratan China bahkan sampai Asia. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan wajah perpaduan antara China – Kanada sudah cukup buat Yifan menjadi pujaan kaum hawa. Namun sikapnya yang antipati kepada lingkungan sekitarnya membuat sosoknya seakan tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Sampai saat itu, saat yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Luhan.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu waktu Yifan menjadi donatur utama di Sekolah Luar Biasa tempat dimana Luhan menjadi pengajar. Yifan datang ke sekolah yang terletak di pinggir kota itu dengan rombongan mobil mewah yang sangat kontras dengan lingkungan di sekitar sekolah luar biasa. Yifan, dengan segala kharisma yang dia miliki mampu membuat semua mata memandang takjub dan penuh kekaguman kepadanya. Termasuk salah satu diantara mereka yang terpesona adalah Luhan. Wanita 25 tahun itu tidak mampu lagi untuk mengedipkan matanya ketika mendapati Yifan berjalan dengan langkah anggun khas bangsawan dengan setelan jas yang Luhan yakin harganya akan sama dengan gajinya selama dua tahun penuh.

Jantung Luhan berdesir aneh dan aliran darah di tubuhnya seakan mengalir lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya ketika pria itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Nafas Luhan semain tercekat ketika Yifan semakin mendekatinya.

7 langkah

6 langkah

5 langkah

Luhan sudah terbuai dengan aroma yang membuatnya candu

4 langkah

Tatapan Luhan terkunci pada kedua mata kelam yang membuatnya tak berkutik

3 langkah

2 langkah

1 langkah

Jantung Luhan berhenti sejenak ketika Yifan telah sampai di hadapannya. Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap kesempurnaan wajah yang membuat dewa dalam mitologi Yunani akan iri dengan ketampanannya.

"Permisi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah?"

Suara bassnya membuat Luhan semakin melayang menuju ke angkasa. Luhan pikir dia akan gila jika berlama – lama berada di dekat pria ini.

"Bisa. Beliau ada di dalam kantornya." Jawab Luhan pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke kantor kepala sekolah."

Mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja Luhan otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Seluruh persendian di tubuh Luhan seakan melemas ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya bersisa sejengkal. Karena tadi Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya membuat Yifan semakin mendekatkan diri kea rah Luhan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka dan hal sederhana tersebut membuat Luhan semakin menggila karena pria di hadapannya ini. Luhan harus berterima kasih karena berkat semilir angin itulah dia bisa semakin jelas mengagumi ketampanan Yifan. Tidak ada lagi rambut berponi yag menutupi ketampanannya. Dan aroma tubuhnya sungguh sangat maskulin.

"Karena kau hanya diam saja maka aku akan menganggap kau menyetujuinya nona." Ucap Yifan kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan mengulum senyum sambil memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka. berawal dari pertemuan itu dan berlanjut ke pertemuan – pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat intensitas bertemunya mereka semakin bertambah. Disanalah perasaan cinta diantara mereka mulai tumbuh. Luhan yang sejak awal sudah mengagumi sosok Yifan semakin terpesona ketika tahu jika Yifan merupakan sosok yang menyukai anak kecil. Bahkan tak jarang di sela waktu kesibukannya Yifan menyempatkan diri datang ke sekolah luar biasa dan membantu anak – anak berkebutuhan khusus untuk belajar.

Tak terasa perkawinan di antara mereka sudah menginjak dua tahun. Namun saat ini kebahagiaan mereka belum lengkap adanya tanpa tangisan seorang bayi di rumah sebesar ini. Mereka memang belum diberikan kepercayaan oleh Tuhan untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Namun mereka tidak menyerah. Lihan percaya Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang kita inginkan jika kita mau berusaha dan berdoa.

Luhan memandang kagum kepada lukisan mahakarya Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Suasana matahari terbenam merupakan pemandangan favorit Luhan. Tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan pemandangan itu adalah di balkon kamarnya. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya di dekap hangat dari belakang. Tanpa menolehpun dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya begitu erat.

"Mengapa kau hanya memakai baju setipis ini sayang. Kau bisa kedinginan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit." Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup bahu Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu manis dari suaminya. dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Yifan yang masih menunduk mengecup pundaknya. Lalu dia mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada pelipis Yifan.

"Jangan khawatir sayang aku tidak akan sakit. Lagipula sangat disayangkan jika aku melewatkan pemandangan fenomenal seperti ini"

Yifan mengalah dan menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya. Yifan melepaskan coat yang dipakainya kemudian memakaikannya kepada Luhan. Tindakan itu dilakukan Yifan karena dia tidak ingin melihat istrinya kedinginan. Tiba – tiba Luhan mencekeram kepalanya erat ketika dirasakannya rasa sakit yang hebat. Yifan yang melihat istrinya kesakitan tentu saja menjadi panik. Bergegas dia menggendong istrinya dan meneriakkan kepada pelayan untuk memanggilkan dokter pribadinya.

Luhan terus saja mendesis merasakan sakit yang teramat hebat di kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu dia merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak hebat. Yifan yang semula ingin membaringkan Luhan ke ranjang menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat gelagat Luhan yang akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Dengan hati – hati dipapahnya Luhan menuju ke kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Yifan semakin panik ketika wajah istrinya menjadi pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah. Yifan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya dengan baik. Kembali di gendongnya Luhan dan membaringkannya ke ranjang.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan masuklah dokter Nam yang selama ini menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Yifan. Dokter Nam pun segera memeriksa Luhan yang masih terbaring lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Yifan tidak sebar saat melihat dokter Nam selesai memeriksa Luhan. Namun bukannya menjawab dokter tersebut malah menepuk pundak Yifan dan memberikan semangat. Baik Luhan maupun Yifan hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan bingung. Menyadari jika pasangan yang dihadapannya bingun membuat dokter tersebut tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menunjukkan raut kebingungan seperti itu. hal yang dialami oleh Luhan itu wajar bagi wanita yang tengah hamil pada tri semester pertama."

"Ha… hamil? Apa benar isrtiku hamil dok?"

"Selamat Yifan, istrimu Luhan tengah mengandung. Usia kandungannya sekarang menginjak 4 minggu. Jangan biarkan istrimu kelelahan karena dia mempunyai resiko kandungan lemah. Ini resep obat yang dapat meringankan rasa pusing dan mual Luhan, kau dapat menebusnya di apotik."

Luhan masih membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan dokter Nam. Dia hamil. Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk memiliki anak. Luhan menangis terharu karena tak dapat lagi membendung kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Dengan sesenggukan dirabanya perut yang masih rata. Kini di dalam perutnya akan tumbuh buah cintanya bersama dengan Yifan. Yifan yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya bergegas menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Luhan. Airmata kebahagiaan menetes mengiringi ciuman keduanya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih banyak, hari ini kau telah membuatku menjadi pria yang paling bahagia."

Yifan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Luhan kemudian mengecup penuh kasih sayang perut rata istrinya.

"Selamat datang sayang. Akhirnya Tuhan berbaik hati menitipkanmu kepada kami. Kami berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan menjadi orang tua terbaik untukmu. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat sayang. papa tidak sabar menantikan kehadiranmu diantara kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Luhan kini sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Mereka semakin tidak sabar menanti kehadiran anak mereka. Terutama Yifan. Dia menjadi sangat protektif kepada kesehatan istrinya dan calon bayinya. Karena kandungan Luhan yang lemah menjadi faktor mengapa Yifan begitu protektif. Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengerjakan apapun yang berpotensi membaut dirinya kelelahan. Awalnya Luhan merasa jenuh karena perlakuan suaminya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Namun dia tahu bahwa Yifan melakukan semua itu keselamatan dirinya dan juga anaknya.

Luhan mengetuk perlahan ruang kerja Yifan kemudian masuk dengan membawakan secangkir kopi. Yifan yang semula berkutat dengan berkas – berkas pekerjaannya mendongak lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sayang mengapa kau belum tidur? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman dan tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Yifan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja sayang. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan kopi untukmu. Ini minumlah kopinya, jika kopinya sudah mendingin maka tidak akan enak."

Yifan memapah istrinya agar duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya. Dia berjongkok kemudian melepaskan sandal rumah Luhan dan mulai memijit pelan kaki Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja. Kau pasti kelelahan karena perutmu yang sudah membesar. Bagaimana tadi hasil tes USGnya? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu sayang. Aku sangat menyesal." Kata Yifan dengan raut menyesal.

Luhan menghentikan tangan Yifan yang masih memijat kakinya. Dia menyuruh Yifan agar duduk di sampingnya kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan foto tersebut kepada Yifan. Yifan menerima foto tersebut kemudian binary di matanya berubah takjub tatkala melihat calon bayinya yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Menurut dokter calon anak kita akan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita sayang?" tanya Luhan kepada Yifan yang masih saja menatap foto anaknya tanpa berkedip.

"Pasti nantinya dia akan cantik sepertimu sayang. Mengenai nama biar kau saja yang menentukan. Aku akan menyetujui apapun keputusanmu karena aku tahu itu yang terbaik"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan nama ini sejak lama. Bagaimana jika namanya adalah Wu Yihan? Yihan itu singkatan dari nama kita, Yifan dan Luhan."

"Aku menyukainya. Namanya bagus sayang." Yifan mencium kening istrinya lembut. Tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut istrinya dan wajahnya semakin sumringah ketika dia merasakan buah hatinya menendang.

"Cepatlah lahir Yihan sayang. Papa dan mama tidak sabar menanti kelahiranmu di dunia dan berkumpul bersama dengan kita." Ucap Yifan lalu mengecup perut Luhan seakan – akan dia tengah menyium Yihan.

Luhan merasa bersyukur karena dia di anugrahi kebahagiaan yang berlimpah oleh Tuhan. Dia beruntung karena mendapatkan suami sesempurna Yifan yang selalu menemaninya. Yang menghujaninya dengan untaian kata cinta dan kasih sayang. Lalu setelah penantian panjang selama 2 tahun bagi mereka untuk bisa menimang bayi dapat terwujud. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi sosok wanita sempurna. Wanita yang akan memberikan seluruh hidup dan kasih sayangnya kepada suami dan anak tercintanya kelak. Tak ada kebahagiaan lain yang melebihi apa yang tengah dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Dia berharap selamanya mereka akan hidup seperti ini. Hidup dengan dilimpahi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang tanpa ada prahara yang datang mengguncang kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Namun tidak semua rencana manusia akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Masih ada kuasa mutlak Tuhan yang menentukan takdir dari setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi. Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia selain pasrah kepada takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan kepada mereka.

Pagi itu Luhan merasa ada yang aneh terhadap tubuhnya. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah ayunya. Padahal ia hanya membantu pelayan yang bekerja di dapur. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kelelahan. Biasanya dia sanggup mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih berat daripada sekedar membantu pelayan di dapur. Dia baik – baik saja saat itu. mungkin karena dia hari ini terlalu lelah begitu benak Luhan berkata. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Masih ada cukup waktu baginya untuk istirahat sebelum suaminya pulang.

Dengan langkah tertatih Luhan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia harus berjalan ekstra hati – hati jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya maupun janin yang berada di kandungannya. Luhan meringis pelan ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia berhenti sesaat di anak tangga untuk meredakan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan juga menunggu rasa pening dikepalanya sedikit mereda.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki tangga ketika rasa sakit yang di rasakannya mulai berkurang.

"Sayang aku pulang." Teriak Yifan dari arah pintu depan.

Luhan terkejut mendengar teriakan dari suaminya. Dia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Meskipun agak heran mengapa suaminya pulang secepat ini tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang Yifan pulang cepat. Luhan membalikkan bandannya cepat bermaksud ingin segera menemui suaminya. Namun karena gerakan cepatnya tadi, ia menjadi kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh Luhan jatuh berguling dari puncak tangga. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh Luhan, semumur hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Di tengah ambang kesadarannya, Luhan memeluk erat perut buncitnya. Naluri alamiah yang dimiliki oleh seoarang ibu demi melindungi darah dagingnya. Ditekannya kuat – kuat rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Anaknya harus selamat. Luhan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai kehilangan darah dagingnya.

Yifan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyapa Luhan dikejutkan oleh suara teriakkan Luhan yang memekakkan telinga. Panik, Yifan segera berlari menghampiri suara teriakan sang istri. Bagai melihat mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Dia melihat cintanya terjatuh dari tangga, tangan Luhan mendekap erat perutnya berusaha melindungi dari kerasnya hantaman dengan lantai.

"LUHAN" teriakan Yifan menjadi akhir dari peristiwa menegangkan tadi. Dia berlari menghampiri istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang merembes dari balik kepalanya dan juga…

"BERTAHANLAH SAYANG. KAU DAN IBUMU HARUS BERTAHAN. CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE KESINI." Teriak Yifan kalap. Air mata tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang pucat dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Pandangannya beralih kepada darah yang mengalir deras dari selangkangan Luhan. Raungan kerasnya memecah keheninggan. Dipeluknya tubuh istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan erat. Kini nyawa kedua belah jiwanya terancam. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa selain menangis dan menyesali kejadian yang menimpa keluarga bahagianya.

 _ **Tuhan tolong selamatkan nyawa istriku dan anakku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan mendorong ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Rasa panik, sedih, marah, khawatir semua saat ini melebur menjadi satu. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dua orang yang menjadi separuh dari jiwanya. Setelah Luhan di larikan ke dalam ruang gawat darurat, Yifan berjalan mondar – mandir. Dalam benaknya hanya teralun doa kepada Tuhan supaya mereka dapat selamat.

Yifan merasakan pundaknya di tepuk secara perlahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya-lah yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Ia memeluk ibunya erat dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam dekapan sang ibu. Ibu Yifan mengusap sayang punggung Yifan yang bergetar hebat. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia juga merasa syok mendengar kabar jika menantunya terjatuh dari tangga. Bagaimana nasib menantunya dan juga calon cucunya?

Berjam – jam mereka menunggu dengan perasaan yang semakin kalut. Waktu berjam – jam yang mereka lalui terasa bagai berabad – abad. Hingga tak lama kemudian dokter yang memimpin operasi Luhan keluar. Yifan langsung menanyakan kabar istrinya kepada dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok? Apakah mereka selamat?"

"Istri dan anak anda selamat tuan. Beruntung anda cepat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit sehingga nyawa keduanya tidak terancam. Mereka sudah kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Besok kami akan mengadakan pemeriksaan yang lebih intensif lagi."

Akhirnya Yifan bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak lama setelah itu ia mengantarkan ranjang Luhan ke kamar rawatnya. Rasa syukur tak henti dipanjatkan oleh Yifan kepada Tuhan. Tuhan berbaik hati mau mendengarkan permohonnya untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa belahan jiwanya. Sesampainya di ruang inap, Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping ranjang Luhan. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang tetap saja acntik meskipun pucat. Dia merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya lalu mengecup perut dimana di dalamnya terdapat darah dagingnya.

 _ **Terima Kasih karena kalian tetap bertahan hidup**_

Keesokan paginya Yifan sudah berada di ruangan dokter yang kemarin menangani operasi Luhan. Dia duduk di hadapan dokter dengan gelisah. Melihat raut wajah dokter dihadapannya membuat berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui benaknya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri atau anaknya? Itulah pertanyaan yang menghantui benak Yifan.

"Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi istri dan anak anda, Tuan Yifan. Kemarin saya mengatakan bahwa istri dan anak anda berhasil berjuang melawan maut. Namun hasil yang lebih detail mengenai kondisi istri dan anak anda belum saya ketahui karena belum dilakukan pemeriksaan secara intensif."

Jantung Yifan berdebar – debar lebih cepat dari biasanya, di bawah meja dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia berdoa semoga semua masih baik – baik saja.

"Maafkan saya yang harus mengabarkan berita buruk ini kepada anda. Akibat kecelakaan yang dialami oleh nyonya Luhan anak anda beresiko besar akan terlahir sebagai anak berkebutuhan khusus."

Yifan diam mematung di tempat duduknya. Perkataan dokter mengenai kondisi anaknya memukul telak dirinya. Tidak ia dengarkan penjelasan detail dokter bagaimana kecelakaan tersebut bisa membuat anaknya akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Yang ada di dalam benaknya hanya anaknya yang akan menjadi cacat. Bagaimana bisa anaknya akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus? Anak cacat?

Setetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata tajamnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima takdir kejam yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Mengapa harus ia? Mengapa harus darah dagingnya yang mengalami musibah ini? Demi Tuhan, ia dan Luhan sudah menantikan sang buah hati lahir selama hampir dua tahun. Tuhan memberikan ia kebahagiaan dengan datangnya sang buah hati. Namun tak lama ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit jika anaknya akan terlahir cacat.

Rasa kesediahan yang dirasakan Yifan perlahan berubah menjadi amarah yang yang menguasai dirinya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menarik kerah baju dokter tersebut keras, sehingga membuat sang empunya bangkit berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG? ANAK BERKEBUTUHAN KHUSUS? KAU PASTI SALAH DIAGNOSA. ANAKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERLAHIR CACAT. ANAKKU AKAN TERLAHIR SEMPURNA."

Ia berteriak keras di hadapan dokter tersebut untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. "Maafkan saya tuan. Namun itulah kenyataan yang harus anda terima. Inilah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan kepada anda. Saya yakin anda bisa melalui cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan ini. karena Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan kepada umatnya jika mereka tidak mampu menjalankannya."

"Tau apa kau? Mudah bagimu karena kau tidak merasakannya. Mudah bagimu karena anak yang selama ini kau nanti kehadirannya tidak terlahir dengan cacat."

Yifan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dengan ganas ia memukul dokter tersebut di wajahnya hingga menimbulkan setetes darah yang mengalir melalui sudut bibir dokter itu. Mendengar ada keributan, seorang suster dan beberapa perawat pria menghentikan amukan Yifan. Setelah berhasil meloloskan dokter tersebut dari amukan Yifan, mereka segera membawa Yifan ke tempat yang sepi. Mereka terpaksa melakukan itu karena melihat emosi Yifan yang masih belum stabil.

 _Anak anda akan beresiko besar terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus._

Yifan memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berlarian saat tetes – tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Alam pun turut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Yifan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan dapat meredakan dirinya yang penuh dengan amarah. Ia membiarkan seluruh airmatanya luruh bersama dengan tetesan air hujan. Hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa melampiaskan seluruh perasaan marahnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya kosong seakan – akan ia hanyalah robot yang dikendalikan oleh remote control. Ia kembali merenungkan peristiwa naas yang menimpa keluarganya. Karena Luhan terjatuh dari tangga menyebabkan anaknya akan terlahir tidak normal.

 _Karena Luhan terjatuh_

 _Karena Luhan terjatuh_

 _Karena Luhan_

 _Karena Luhan_

 _Luhan_

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Amarah yang sempat mereda kini kembali ternakar ketika ia menyadari satu fakta penting. Bahwa kejadian ini adalah salah Luhan. Jika saja Luhan tidak terjatuh dari tangga maka anaknya tidak akan terlahir cacat.

Secepat kilat dia berlari menuju ke kamar rawat Luhan. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar sehingga membuat orang – orang terperanjat kaget. Termasuk Luhan. Melihat wajah tanpa berdosa Luhan membuat amarah Yifan semakin memuncak. Dengan langkah penuh amarah ia menghampiri Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah merasakan tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya. Dan kali ini dia harus menerima tamparan yang menyakitkan itu dari suaminya sendiri. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan harinya sepedih ini. Dia menatap suaminya nanar. Ia tidak pernah melihat suaminya semarah ini. Apakah yang membuat suaminya marah?

"Kenapa kau menamparku sayang?" tanya Luhan dengan menahan buliran air mata.

"KENAPA? TAMPARAN ITU MEMANG PANTAS KAU DAPATKAN. KARENA KAU ANAKKU AKAN TERLAHIR CACAT. KAU DENGAR ITU LUHAN CACAT, TIDAK NORMAL. PUAS SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yifan. Anaknya akan terlahir cacat. Luhan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Tuhan telah memberikan takdir kejam kepadanya. Air mata merembes keluar melalui matanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Bahkan jika ia lebih mati daripada harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ialah penyebab anaknya akan terlahir cacat.

Yifan menulikan pendengarannya terhadap raungan kesedihan Luhan. Ia juga menutup mata terhadap kondisi Luhan saat ini. Dia tahu bahwa di saat seperti ini Luhan membutuhkan dukungan dari suaminya. Bahwa Luhan membutuhkan dirinya untuk menghadapi cobaan ini. Tetapi Yifan lebih memilih bersikap egois dengan menyalahkan semua ini hanya kepada Luhan.

Yifan mengangkat wajah Luhan yang selama ini menunduk sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah pucat Luhan dan matanya yang memerah karena menangis. Hati Yifan pilu melihat keadaan istrinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Namun rasa egois kembali menguasai benaknya. Disingkirkannya rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada sang istri.

"Lakukan aborsi. Aku tidak mau memiliki anak cacat."

(TBC)

 _Please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Wuhan present

Tittle : Aku Sayang Papa

Author : Miss Wuhan

Cast : Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, and Wu Yihan (OC)

Pair : Krishan

Genre : Family, Sad

Length: Chaptered

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Luhan), It's just a fanfiction

Happy Reading

 _Chapter 2_

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah nuansa kamar rumah sakit yang serba putih dan aroma khas rumah sakit yang membuat Luhan mual. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk meredakan rasa mual karena menghirup aroma obat-obatan bercampur cairan antiseptic. Ketika efek mual tersebut sudah berkurang ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Tangan Luhan yang tidak terkena jarum infus bergerak ke arah wajahnya dan ia merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata.

Wanita itu kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat sang suami yang begitu dicintainya menatapnya dengan mata penuh bara amarah. Lalu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Tentu saja Luhan ketakutan menghadapi kemarahan suaminya. Selama ia mengenal Kris, ia tidak pernah melihat Kris semurka itu kepadanya. Dan penyebab Kris begitu murka kepadanya adalah karena ia yang telah menyebabkan buah hatinya nanti akan terlahir cacat.

Airmata kembali lagi membasahi pipi Luhan. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Sebab kelalaiannya anak yang dikandungnya akan mengandung beban seumur hidupnya. Kedua tangan pucat Luhan membekap erat mulutnya, menahan jerit pilunya agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang lain. Prahara itu telah datang. Mengguncang kedamaian keluarga kecil Kris bagai tsunami yang meluluhlantakkan apapun yang berada di dalam jangkauannya. Tak pernah sedetikpun dalam pemikiran Luhan jika ia akan menghadapi ujian sepedih ini. Luhan berharap jika apa yang dialaminya ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Namun apa yang diharapkan Luhan kini hanyalah tinggal angan. Bekas merah dan jejak air mata di pipinya sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika takdir buruk tersebut memang menimpa keluarga kecil Luhan.

"Maafkan mama nak. Karena kelalaian mama kau harus mengalami takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

Luhan memandang sendu ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. Diusapnya perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat janin yang berada di dalam kandungannya menendang-nendang tempat dimana Luhan mengusapnya tadi.

Pemikiran Luhan kembali mengingat perkataan tegas suaminya yang menginginkan jika anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya untuk di aborsi. Perintah tegas yang diucapkan suaminya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah perut Luhan. Menunjukkan bahwa Kris sangat tidak menginginkan anaknya terlahir di dunia ini. Melihat perlakuan Kris tersebut tentu saja membuat hati Luhan hancur lebur. Ia tidak menyangka dengan fakta anak mereka nantinya akan terlahir cacat akan membuat rasa kasih sayang Kris kepada anaknya menghilang.

Kedua mata Luhan kambali menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya sayang. mengisyaratkan agar anaknya tidak bersedih dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Jangan takut Yihan. Meskipun papa tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu, namun mama akan mempertahankanmu apapun yang terjadi nak. Jangan khawatir. Mama akan selalu ada untukmu sayang."

Tekat Luhan sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan mempertahankan Yihan. Dan membuat suaminya itu mau menerima kehadiran Yihan. Karena Luhan tidak akan mampu jika harus melepaskan salah satu diantara Kris dan Yihan. Luhan tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan gendang telinga ditambah dengan banyaknya orang yang melampiaskan rasa penat menjadi tempat yang pas untuk didatangi Kris. Masalah keluarganya mau tidak mau membuat Kris stress berat. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk melepaskan masalah yang menghimpit dadanya.

Kris termasuk pribadi yang tenang. Sangat jarang menemukan Kris yang menampilkan emosinya secara berlebihan. Ia akan bisa menyembunyikan emosi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris yang sesungguhnya. Pengecualian untuk masalah yang dihadapi Kris saat ini. Untuk masalah ini dia tidak bisa lagi memasang topeng di depan semua orang.

Kris menuangkan cairan air keras tersebut ke dalam gelas kemudian langsung menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya kala cairan memabukkan itu serasa membakar tenggorokannya. Ini pengalaman pertama kali bagi Kris meminum minuman keras. Kris berharap dengan kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sesaat karena pengaruh minuman alcohol.

Tetapi apa yang diharapkan oleh Kris tidak terjadi. Meskipun perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejahkan masalah di dalam kepalanya, Kris mulai meneguk minuman keras itu langsung dari botolnya.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Di ambang kesabarannya Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Kris merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang saat ini dengan percaya diri duduk di sampingnya. Di lihat dari penampilannya, jelas Kris tidak akan pernah mengenal wanita itu. Dia memaKris paKrisan yang terlalu minim sehingga banyak mengundang hawa nafsu dari kaum adam. Kecuali Kris, seumur hidupnya wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Kris hanya Luhan istrinya. Dia merasa jatuh cinta kepada Luhan karena kesederhanaan dan kepribadiannya. Hanya Luhan-lah wanita pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Wanita itu semakin duduk merapat ke arah Kris. Entah hanya perasaan Kris saja atau bukan, wanita itu sengaja menunjukkan belahan dadanya yang menggoda itu kepada Kris.

"Hai tampan, kau datang sendiri? Apakah kau ingin kutemani untuk malam hari ini?"

Inilah yang menyebabkan Kris selalu menghindari tipe-tipe wanita seperti yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menghormati semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini kecuali tipe-tipe wanita seperti ini. Bagaimana Kris bisa menghargainya jika ia sendiri saja tidak bisa menghargai diri sendiri.

Kris meletakkan botol minumannya kasar dan bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melihat gelagat Kris yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya wanita itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Kris, memaksa Kris untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" amarah Kris tak bisa lagi dipendam. Ia merasa sangat murka kepada wanita yang berani-beraninya mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Wanita itu bukannya takut melainkan menampilkan senyum menggodanya kepada Kris. Ia melirik jemari tangan Kris dan menemukan cicin pernikahan yang tersemat di sana.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi buru-buru tampan. Aku bisa melihat dari berapa banyak botol yang kau habiskan masalahmu pastilah sangat rumit. Apa masalahmu sebenarnya sayang? Apakah kau mempunyai masalah dengan istrimu? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Hari ini aku akan menjadi pendengar setiamu."

Pemikiran Kris kembali melayang ke kejadian dimana kecelakaan yang terjadi kepada Luhan menyebabkan Yihan beresiko tinggi akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Niat awal Kris yang ingin meninggalkan tempat ini ia batalkan. Ia merasa marah kepada istrinya dan bertekat akan menjahui istrinya tersebut sampai Luhan mau menggugurkan kandungannya.

Kris merasakan jika rahangnya dicium oleh bibir wanita itu hingga terdapat lipstick berwarna merah menyala di sana. Merasa jika tindakannya tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari Kris, wanita itu semakin berani mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjelajahi tubuh atletis Kris. Ia menyentuh, membelai dengan sentuhan lembut titik-titik tersensitif Kris sehingga membuat Kris mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringaian puasnya mendapati Kris yang bergairah karena sentuhannya. Sekarang bukan hanya tangannya, bibir sensual wanita itu juga mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kris. Tangan Kris terkepal erat dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman wanita itu di titik tersensitifnya.

"Kita habiskan waktu malam ini dan lupakan segala permasalahanmu sayang."

Bisikan mesra itu membuat gairah Kris semakin memuncak. Tangan Kris yang sebelumnya terkepal kini mulai mengendur dan sebagai gantinya kini ia mulai meraba punggung wanita itu dengan sensual.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini." suara Kris yang serak karena diliputi oleh gairah membuatnya tampak semakin seksi. Bibir wanita itu mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Kris, mulai dari dahi, pelipis, kedua mata Kris yang kini tertutup, pipi, hingga sampai di bibir Kris.

Ketika Kris memejamkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba bayangan akan wajah Luhan melintas di akan senyuman yang terbentuk indah di wajah Luhan. senyuman yang selalu saja membuat jantung Kris berdebar di luar batas kewajaran. Bayangan itu berganti menjadi momen-momen indah dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Momen yang harus Kris akui jika itulah momen terindah selama eksistensinya di dunia ini. Kini yang ada di dalam kepala Kris adalah tangisan kekecewaan Luhan.

 _Kau berkhianat di belakangku Kris. Teganya kau mempermainkanku dengan wanita lain. Inikah pembalasan dendammu kepadaku. Karena kesalahanku anak kita akan terlahir sebagai anak berkebutuhan khusus._

Setiap tetesan air mata Luhan serasa bagai sembilu yang menyayat hati Kris. Di dalam bayangannya terlihat jelas Luhan mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Kris jadi mengingat janji yang diucapkannya kepada Luhan. sebuah janji yang diucapkannya secara sungguh-sungguh.

" _Apakah kau pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki?"_

 _Suatu hari di saat matahari senja bersinar membius retina semua orang yang melihatnya. Kris dan Luhan, kedua sejoli yang sedang dilanda cinta duduk bersebelahan di taman dengan ditemani daun yang berguguran. Kepala Luhan yang awalnya bersandar di dada bidang Kris perlahan terangkat. Kedua mata bulat nan indah milik Luhan menatap Kris penuh arti. Masih tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya tersebut tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Alih-alih bertanya kepada Kris mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kris._

" _Tentu, aku pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki."_

 _Tanpa Luhan sadari tangan Kris yang tidak memeluk bahu Luhan terkepal erat. Emosi tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya ketika mendengar Luhan pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki._

" _Katakan padaku siapa pria brengsek yang sudah menyakiti hati wanitaku."_

 _Luhan mengulum senyumnya ketika mendapati sikap posesif Kris yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan rahang Kris yang mengeras. Mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Luhan perlahan emosi Kris mulai mereda._

" _Benar kau tidak tahu siapa yang telah membuatku menangis?"_

 _Kepala Kris menggeleng perlahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup sayang dahi Kris._

" _Aku sangat ingat peristiwa itu. pertama kali aku menangis karena laki-laki adalah saat aku menerima telepon yang mengabarkan kepadaku jika laki-laki yang aku cintai tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tidak tahu Kris jika aku selama dua hari terus menangisimu yang terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit. melihatmu yang terus tertidur membuatku tersiksa Kris. Aku serasa ingin mati daripada melihatmu menderita dengan alat-alat mengerikan yang terpasang di tubuhmu seperti itu. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu"_

 _Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan ciuman penuh rasa cinta oleh Kris. Ia melumat bibir Luhan perlahan. Menikmati setiap celah bibir Luhan yang seakan menjadi candu baginya._

" _Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menangis. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."_

 _Kris memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf. Luhan tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kris sekilas._

" _Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hanya berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau akan lebih berhati-hati dan tidak terluka lagi. Aku sangat tersiksa jika kau terluka."_

" _Aku berjanji, Luhan. Dan ingat kataku ini. kejadian waktu itu adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menangis. Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Kau bisa mencampakkanku dan meninggalkanku jika sampai aku melanggar janji yang sudah ku ucapkan."_

" _Kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu sayang. karena aku selalu percaya kepadamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan selalu membuatku bahagia. Bahwa kau adalah orang yang tidak mungkin menyakitiku karena aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku. Begitu pula sebaliknya, aku juga mencintaimu Kris, selamanya."_

Refleks tangan Kris mendorong tubuh wanita itu agar menjauh darinya. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja di meja. Kris berlari keluar dari club malam itu, meninggalkan wanita yang menatap bingung atas kepergian Kris.

Kris membanting pintu mobilnya dan memacu kendaraannya dalam kecepatan maksimal. Jalanan yang lenggang karena waktu yang menunjukkan lewat tengah malam semakin membuat Kris memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak ia pedulikan jika tindakannya yang dilakukan akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Pikirannya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan dan calon anaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janji yang pernah ia buat sendiri. Jika ia tidak akan membuat Luhan menangis lagi. Namun apa yang tadi ia perbuat. Ia sudah membuat Luhan menangis di depan matanya.

Bunyi decitan ban yang di rem secara mendadak menjadi pemecah keheningan di malam yang sunyi. Kris tiba-tiba menginjak rem mendadak. Ia memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang dirasakannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Di satu sisi ia merasa sebagai laki-laki brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah diucapkan oleh bibirnya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkan Luhan yang telah membuat buah hatinya menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Apa yang harus Kris perbuat? Dia terlalu mencintai Luhan hingga tak sanggup untuk membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden kecelakaan itu, Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya. Semenjak kejadian tersebut Luhan berubah menjadi pribadi yang pemurung. Meskipun Luhan masih beraktifitas seperti biasa namun tatapan mata bulatnya kosong, seakan tidak ada jiwa yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Semua orang di sekitarnya bisa memaklumi tindakan Luhan. Peristiwa yang dialami Luhan sangat berat sehingga orang-orang yang memberikan suportnya kepada Luhan kecuali satu orang.

Saat ini Luhan tengah sibuk berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan dibantu oleh ibunya Luhan memasak sup untuk menghangatkan pagi yang dingin ini. Sudah tiga hari ini ibu Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan anaknya. Beliau berencana tinggal sampai Luhan melahirkan. Awalnya Luhan menolak mentah-mentah usul dari ibunya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari ibunya. Namun ibunya tidak menyerah, beliau terus membujuk Luhan hingga ia menyetujuinya. Terlebih ibu mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri dikala ia tengah mendapatkan cobaan.

Kegiatan Luhan yang mengiris kentang terhenti ketika lewat sudut matanya ia melihat Kris yang turun dari tangga dengan mengenakan setelan jas rapi. Luhan melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di sebelah kanannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Kris untuk berangkat ke kantor. Kris biasanya berangkat pukul 8 pagi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana sayang? Bukankan sekarang masih terlalu pagi jika kau ingin berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan memasak untuk sarapan kita." Tanya Luhan saat Kris berada di depannya.

"Aku harus datang lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan presentasi." Jawab Kris dingin tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tertegun melihat sikap Kris yang begitu dingin kepadanya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak atas perlakuan Kris kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengganti ekspresinya agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menunggu sebentar sampai masakannya matang. Lalu kita akan sarapan bersama." Tanya ibu Luhan kepada Kris.

"Tidak perlu ma, aku akan sarapan di luar saja. Saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Kris pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Kris mempunyai kebiasaan mencium dahinya sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Kris tidak sudi untuk menatap dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja nak. Percayalah kepada mama." Suara lembut ibunya memecah lamunan Luhan. Sang ibu mengusap bahu Luhan yang bergetar perlahan. Memberikan dukungan moral kepada anaknya bahwa ia pasti mampu melalui semua ini. Cukup sudah, Luhan sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya. Ia membekap mulutnya erat dan menangis semakin keras kala tubuh rapuhnya dipeluk oleh ibunya.

"Mama, Kris membenciku. Kris tidak bisa memaafkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi semua ini."

"Sttt. Kris tidak membencimu sayang, ia sangat mencintaimu dan kau pasti tahu itu dengan pasti. Bersabarlah sayang. Percayalah jika kau bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik-baik saja."

Ibunya mendekap Luhan lebih erat. Mendengar tangisan dari Luhan mau tidak mau juga ikut menyayat hatinya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya jika Luhan akan mengalami masalah sepelik ini. Ia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa berubahnya sikap Kris kepada istrinya. Semenjak Luhan menolak untuk melakukan aborsi sikap Kris tidak sehangat dulu kepada Luhan. Kris menjauhi Luhan. Kris akan selalu menghindar jika ia dan Luhan berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Bahkan kini Kris lebih memilih tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Tidak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta yang diperlihatkan Kris. Ia akan menghindari bertatapan mata langsung dengan Luhan. ibunya hanya bisa berharap masalah yang dihadapi oleh anaknya akan segera berakhir dan Luhan diberikan kesabaran untuk melalui ini semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mencium tangan ibunya penuh sayang. Kali ini ia berada di kediaman orang tuanya. Kris berbohong kepada Luhan. Ia berangkat pagi bukan untuk pergi bekerja melainkan untuk mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Pikirannya akan pecah jika dia mengalami masalah seperti ini dan memaksakan untuk tetap bekerja.

Suara kicauan burung dari taman belakang kediaman orangtuanya mampu untuk merilekskan pikiran Kris untuk sejenak. Ditemani oleh secangkir teh hijau yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya dan semilir angin sejuk yang membuat jiwanya tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah jika ia baik-baik saja? Dia baru saja mengalami musibah yang besar, nak."

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Kris jika itu menyangkut Luhan. ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang masih tersisa setengah ke meja lalu menghadapkan badannya untuk lebih dekat ke ibunya.

"Luhan tidak baik-baik saja bu. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu ia berubah menjadi pemurung. Bukan hanya itu ia juga jarang makan. Ia hanya meminum susu untuk ibu hamil. Karena itulah tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga tampak pucat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu."

"Melihat penampilanmu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja sayang. apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakanlah kepada ibu."

Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan lagi mengalirlah semua perasaan yang dirasakannya selama ini. dia menumpahkan segala cerita kepada ibunya. Ibunya pun mendengarkan secara seksama keluh kesah anaknya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ini semua bukan salah Luhan?"

"Tidak ini salah Luhan. Jika ia tidak gegabah anakku tidak akan terlahir menjadi anak cacat."

Ibu Kris mengelus perlahan pergelangan tangan Kris, berusaha meredakan emosi anaknya.

"Kris, pernahkan kau memposisikan dirimu sebagai Luhan? Bukan keinginannya untuk menerima musibah seberat ini nak. Dia pasti juga merasa hancur. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Luhan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri yang mencelaKris anaknya. Ini semua sudah takdir yang harus kalian hadapi nak. Jangan lagi kau menyalahkan Luhan karena ini bukan salahnya. Berat untuk Luhan menghadapi ini semua sendiri. Ia membutuhkanmu sayang."

"Kenapa semua orang selalu berkata jika ini berat untuk Luhan. ini juga berat buatku bu. Anak yang selama ini kudambakan akan berubah menjadi malapetaka hanya dalam sekejap dan ini semua salah Luhan."

"Ini bukan hanya berat untuk Luhan sayang. Ini juga berat bagi kita semua. Jujur ibu juga merasa sedih karena Yihan merupakan cucu pertama ibu. Namun kembali lagi ini semua sudah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Bahkan kau termasuk beruntung sayang, karena kau telah diamanatkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga anak yang special. Semua ini anugrah yang patut untuk disyukuri nak. Mendapatkan seorang anak berkebutuhan khusus bukan suatu malapetaka."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kris. Ia mulai mencerna perkataan ibunya. Perkataan ibunya serasa menohok hatinya. Karena semua yang dikatakan oleh ibunya benar adanya. Ia bersikap terlalu egois yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan istrinya. Kembali ia bersikap brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakiti Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan bu? Aku sangat mencintai Luhan namun aku tidak bisa memaafkan Luhan begitu saja yang telah membuat anakku tidak normal. Aku menderita melihat Luhan yang begitu tersiksa namun egoku tidak membiarkanku untuk membatu Luhan melewati saat-saat terpuruk."

"Mulailah dengan menerima takdir ini sayang. Takdir yang digariskan bahwa Yihan merupakan salah satu anak yang special. Jangan membiarkan Luhan melalui semua ini sendiri. Telalu berat baginya untuk menanggun semuanya sendiri. Genggam tangannya dan laluilah ini bersama-sama. Ibu yakin kalian pasti akan melewati semua ini dengan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang sendu jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit malam tanpa bintang. Seakan langit-pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Luhan. kembali benaknya mengingat sikap dingin Kris yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Ia tahu jika Kris sangat membencinya karena kelalaiannya Yihan menderita. Namun itu semua diluar kehendak Luhan. Luhan tahu jika Kris sampai sekarang belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Tangan mungil Luhan meraba permukaan perutnya yang membuncit. Ia elus dengan penuh kesayangan janin yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

"Sayang maafkan mama nak. Karena kesalahan mama kau yang tidak berdosa harus menanggung akibatnya. Maukah kamu memaafkan mama, Yihan sayang?"

Sebuah tendangan yang berasal dari perut Luhan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada Yihan.

"Terima kasih sayang kau sudah memaafkan mama. Mama berharap papa juga akan memaafkan mama sama seperti kau yang memaafkan mama."

 _Jadilah kuat sayang. Karena kau-lah yang akan menjadi penyatu antara aku dan Kris. Mama berjanji mama akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk mempertahankanmu sayang. Mama mencintaimu._

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Kris dengan penampilan yang berantakan dengan mata memerah. Luhan menduga jika Kris sehabis menangis. Terbukti dengan masih adanya jejak airmata yang ada di pipi suaminya. Luhan sudah akan maju mendekat ke arah Kris dan memeluknya. Namun ia urungkan niat itu begitu mengingat fakta bahwa Kris masih menghindarinya. Kris sendiri terkejut mendapati Luhan masih terjaga di kamar. Semenjak kehamilannya, Luhan mempunyai jadwal tidur lebih awal. Oleh karena itu tadi ia dengan percaya diri masuk ke kamar ini bermaksud untuk mengambil paKrisan di lemari. Ia yakin Luhan sudah tertidur namun ternyata ia salah.

Suasana canggung tidak dapat dihindari. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa memecahkan kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka. Yang satu menatap dengan penuh kerinduan sedangkan yang satunya menghindari tatapan lawannya. Kris maju perlahan melewati Luhan untuk mengambil baju yang letaknya ada di belakang Luhan. sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti setiap langkah Kris dengan tatapan mata nanar.

Saat selesai mengambil baju, Kris bermaksud untuk langsung keluar tanpa berbicara dengan Luhan. Meskipun hatinya ingin, namun ia masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Luhan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Luhan mencekal lengannya mencegah untuk pergi.

" _Kris, we need to talk._ "

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Han. Sudahlah sekarang aku lelah ingin berisirahat."

"Tidak, kita harus bicara Kris. Mengapa selama ini kau menghindariku? Apakah kau marah kepadaku atas semua kejadian ini."

Kris melepaskan tangan Luhan yang berada di lengannya. Lalu ia berbalik berhadapan dengan Luhan. Mungin kali ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang tengah dihadapi. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Luhan yang indah. Ya Tuhan Kris sungguh merindukan keindahan mata milik istrinya itu.

"Ya. Aku marah kepadamu karena kelalaianmu yang menyebabkan Yihan menjadi seperti ini. dan aku juga marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mampu menjagamu dan Yihan, dua wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan, lalu ia berkata, "Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku."

Kris menghapus air mata Luhan kemudian menciumnya lembut. Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi karena ia dapat merasakan Kris yang mencintainya telah kembali. Kris memeluk Luhan erat, melepaskan semua kerinduan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Saat Kris memeluk Luhan seakan ia kembali menemukan kepingan dirinya yang tengah hilang. Kris tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama hingga kehilangan Luhan. Demi apapun dia tetap akan mempertahankan Luhan tetap berada di sisinya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menerima Yihan apa adanya sayang?" tanya Luhan kepada Kris setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tetap tidak menerima jika anakku akan terlahir cacat."

Bagai tersambar petir, Luhan sangat terkejut akan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Kris. Ia tersentak hingga tanpa terasa langkahnya mundur menjauhi Kris. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kris saat ini. Bukankah Kris sudah memaafkan dirinya. Jika ia sudah dimaafkan tentu saja Kris dapat menerima Yihan bukan?

"Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya Kris?"

"Aku memang sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu Luhan. Tetapi aku tidak terima jika Yihan terlahir menjadi anak cacat. Maka dari itu lakukanlah aborsi dan kita bisa membuat Yihan-Yihan yang lain di kemudian hari"

Sebuah tamparan tepat mendarat di pipi Kris. mata Kris terbelalak ketika ia mendapati Luhan baru saja menamparnya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN? MELAKUKAN ABORSI? SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MELAKUKAN ABORSI. YIHAN INI ANAKKU. MESKIPUN DIA TERLAHIR CACAT DIA TETAP ANAKKU. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENURUTI APA KEINGINANMU."

"Kumohon mengertilah Han. Dengan melakukan aborsi satu kali tidak akan membuatmu tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. kita bisa melakukan program memiliki anak setelah aborsi dijalankan."

"Apa kau sudah gila! Demi Tuhan Kris, Yihan ini anakmu. Tidakkah kau mempunyai sedikit rasa kepedulian akan darah dagingmu sendiri."

"JUSTRU AKU SANGAT MEMPERDULIKAN YIHAN."

"PEMBOHONG JIKA KAU PEDULI KEPADA YIHAN KAU TIDAK AKAN TEGA UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA."

"BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. AKU SANGAT MENGKHAWATIKRAN YIHAN. Bagaimana nanti jika ia besar lingkungan sosialnya tidak dapat menerima anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti Yihan. Ia akan dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan dicampakkan oleh orang-orang. Demi Tuhan Luhan, aku melakukan ini semua justru karena aku sangat mencintai Yihan. Aku sangat peduli kepadanya hingga aku tak sanggup melihat Yihan yang akan menghadapi hidup yang sangat berat."

Keduanya menangis meratapi takdir yang menimpa mereka. Luhan baru mengetahui ternyata inilah yang ada di dalam benak Kris selama ini. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan kehidupan Yihan kelak jika ia tidak melakukan aborsi.

"Sayang apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Luhan mulai memburam ketika ia mendengar suara panik Kris yang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia akan menjawab baik-baik saja sebelum Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang bersumber dari perutnya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan hingga jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Dia bisa merasakan Kris yang menggendongnya panik ke luar rumah.

"Ya Tuhan kau mengalami pendarahan. Bertahanlah Luhan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Luhan bisa merasakan jika saat ini Kris tengah mendudukkannya di dalam mobil. Tangannya masih mencekeram erat perutnya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga kesadaran Luhan terenggut sepenuhnya karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi merasakan sakit yang menderanya.

 _(TBC/END)_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
